


Good Girl

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural/Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Such a good girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

His teeth scraped against her flesh, biting down softly at the skin just under her ear. She didn’t know why she was there, didn’t know why Jo Harvelle, the darlin’ of Huffelpuff was riding between the wall and Draco Malfoy, the hardest, darkest of Slytherin. “Such a good girl,” he whispered in her ear, and she remembered exactly why she was there.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence prompt of teeth


End file.
